These Times
by KNO
Summary: Drabble. Korra expresses her doubts as the Avatar to Mako. Rated K.


_Why did I write this. The series isn't even out on television yet._

**Disclaimer:** All places and people belong to Bryan Konietzko and Michael DiMartino. Don't sue me.

* * *

><p>"Go talk to her."<p>

Mako glances at his brother and raises an eyebrow.

Bolin shrugs.

"She's down, Mako. She needs to talk to you, Mr. Serious, not me, Mr. Awesome."

Mako rolls his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?"

Bolin shakes his head, and answers, "Does it matter? You're her teammate. Her friend. And she needs you right now."

Mako sighs and obliges his brother, heading to the terrace where Korra is looking out over Yue Bay.

It's a chilly night in Republic City, but Korra doesn't seem to mind it. Mako is reminded of her roots in the South Pole. This weather probably didn't bother her at all.

"Hey," he greeted, leaning against the railing next to her.

"Hey," replied Korra flatly.

Mako looked at her, taking note of the reservedness of her gaze.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, unsure of how else to broach the topic of what was clearly bothering her.

Korra did not answer for a long time. She swallowed, letting her eyes analyze Air Temple Island. Pema would have probably just retired to her room after making sure Meelo and the girls were asleep. Tenzin wouldn't be heading to bed until later—he was overworked lately with the responsibilities of the Council and the recent unrest concerning the Equalists.

It wasn't getting better.

Korra wasn't stupid—she hadn't expected her whirlwind arrival in Republic City to solve all of its problems . . . but she certainly hadn't expected them to get worse.

It was like she had been the spark that set off an inferno. And now—things were too complicated. There was no easy fix.

With each passing day, Korra felt the less she could do to save this great city Aang had built with Zuko. If anything, she felt like she was the one helping to dismantle it.

"This isn't what I wanted," she finally supplied. "Avatar Aang built this city to bridge the nations, for benders and non-benders. I just don't understand how everything got so off track. . . And right now, it looks like I can't save it."

Mako mulled over what she was saying. Korra's words were calm, but behind them was dread.

"Korra, you're the Avatar—"

"I know that!" she snapped, turning her icy eyes onto him. "That's all I've known since I was a kid! 'You're the Avatar, Korra', 'you'll bring balance to the world, Korra', 'master all the elements'. I _know_."

Korra sighed, losing some of her steam, and looked out over Yue Bay again.

"Mako, I can barely airbend. I can't even enter the Avatar State. How can I help Republic City if I can't even do that?"

"Korra, those things take time. I mean, you're only seventeen and you've already mastered three elements. Even Avatar Aang didn't have that kind of track record."

"Yeah, but Avatar Aang was an Airbender," Korra muttered.

She received a stern look from Mako to indicate he wasn't finished.

"As I was saying, you can't compare yourself to Avatar Aang. You're different people with different backgrounds. Airbending may be hard now, but you'll get it eventually. Same with the Avatar State."

Mako watched as Korra digested his words, hoping that he had said the right thing for once in his life.

"My whole life I've been protected," Korra murmured. "It's my duty now to protect other people, but all I end up doing is hurting everyone. I haven't stopped Amon. He's still out there, capturing and hurting benders."

"Korra. You're only one person."

"But I'm the Avatar!" Korra said. "I'm supposed to be _doing_ something!"

"You are," Mako interjected. "You're learning how to airbend. Preparation is just as important, if not more so, than going out and beating Equalists up."

Korra blinked and focused on him. She nodded a few seconds later, and Mako knew she had taken his words to heart.

She sighed, a small smile replacing her frown.

"Mako, do you think I can do it?"

"Yes."

Korra snorted.

"Because I'm the Avatar?"

"No, because you're Korra."

* * *

><p><em>Tell me your thoughts. Good, bad, I want to hear them.<em>


End file.
